A Tiger's love
by shaphat
Summary: Liu Bei feels very attracted to his handsome young general, Zhao Yun. / Disclaimer: Has some smut, so only for BL fans.


Lord Liu Bei, styled Xuan De, sat quietly at his desk, he appeared to be reading the latest troop movement reports, but in fact he was staring intently at the young man who was sitting alone at the garden. The plum tree was in full bloom and the young man was happily eating rice cakes under its shade. He was very attractive, his hair was long and shiny, and his face was beardless and had jade like white skin. Despite the many campaigns he had fought in, his appearance was impeccable. His name was Zhao Yun, styled Zi long. He was a brave and talented general but also the cause for Liu Bei's troubled heart.

Ever since Liu Bei first laid eyes on Zhao Yun, he felt a certain attraction to him. At the time he was not sure what it was, but even then he could tell that the young man was a remarkable talent. When the young man finally entered his service it was a great day for Liu Bei. Zhao Yun turned out to be very capable, brave, honorable and loyal. An ideal general. For a time all was well, with the ongoing campaign, Liu Bei did not have the time to ponder about the curious attraction he felt for this man. But now, watching Zhao Yun there, at a scenery of such beauty that it looked like a painting, the Lord's heart became troubled.

"This..." he thought "Is quite odd, suddenly I feel like I am losing my composure. I do not feel like this when I am with Yi De or Yun Chan." Liu Bei felt a sharp pain that surged from his heart and ran through his body as if he had been struck by lightning, it was powerful but it did not cause him any physical damage. The strangest thing was that he felt as if this surge of hurtful energy was being caused by Zhao Yun's proximity. "Maybe the will of heaven wants me to become closer to him, for undisclosed reasons." Liu Bei thought, and decided that it should be better to try to discover why he felt so moved when Zhao Yun was around.

After some time, Zhao Yun noticed that his Lord was staring at him with a troubled look in his semblance. He thought maybe there were some bad news in the battle front reports so he asked him. "My lord, were there some troubling news in the reports Master Yi De sent you?" While speaking he approached Liu Bei, entering the Lord's office. Liu Bei did not say anything, but his prominent ears turned bright red.

"My Lord, your skin has turned as scarlet as Second Master, Guan Yu's face, is there something the matter with your health? Do you feel unwell?" Zhao Yun asked in a concerned tone as he gently touched his master's forehead with his own, trying to figure out if his Lord was running a fever. As a wordless response to this action, Liu Bei's face seemed to get even redder.

"It is nothing, nothing at all" Liu Bei said, gently pushing Zhao Yun away from him.

"Maybe I should send for Doctor Hua Tuo" Zhao Yun said tentatively.

"No... There is no need for that, there are people that need his talents more than I. I shall recover promptly, I do not feel ill at all."

Despite Liu Bei's answer, Zhao Yun still seemed convinced that his master was suffering from some mysterious malady. Liu Bei then had an idea to use this to his advantage, to try to spend some time with him and figure out just what was it that was causing him to react so strongly to this man's presence.

"If you are still worried, then may I suggest you spend the night at my chambers? I would also like to speak to you then about a certain private matter that troubles me." Liu Bei said, trying not to appear too eager. Zhao Yun was slightly surprised by the invitation but he agreed to attend, saying he was very honored by it.

It wasn't really unusual for a Lord or general to invite a trusted guest to his chambers in order to have a lengthy conversation. To do so showed that there was huge mutual trust among them, since while sleeping one was at their most vulnerable.

That night Liu Bei anxiously awaited the arrival of his general. He didn't had to wait long. At the appointed time Zhao Yun appeared at his chambers. After exchanging the customary pleasantries, Liu Bei promptly invited the young man into his bed, since it was quite large, both men could settle comfortably in it. The first to speak was Zhao Yun.

"My Lord, is there something troubling you? Do you wish to speak about this to me?" He asked gently. Liu Bei nodded, he was beginning to feel strange, being so close to the young man made him very uneasy. But he was determined to find the reason for this. In order to trigger the situation, he sat closer to him until his face was almost touching his subordinate's. "Stand still Zi Long, there is something about you that unsettles me. I wish to found out the cause." After having said this Liu Bei gazed directly into Zhao Yun's eyes.

Zhao Yun's eyes were actually rather interesting and very distracting, Liu Bei's heart started beating very fast, and his body also became unbearably hot. After a moment, Liu Bei saw himself, reflected in the bright black pupils. He saw himself as a man of purpose, but the purpose was not at this point to restore the Han dynasty, nor protecting the people. But rather a strong desire to possess the delightful body of his attractive tiger general. Suddenly everything clear in his mind.

"It's my wish to be the sole reflection in his eyes, to make him entirely mine, body and soul. We already understand each other quite well and our minds and hearts resonate with each other quite often as we follow the same ideal. But I suddenly realize this sort of communication is not enough for me. I wish to be connected to him through our bodies as well. This wish is both illogical and absurd and yet I ache for it." Liu Bei thought.

Zhao Yun could tell that his Lord had just made a decision that included him. Even though he was a courageous general that feared nothing, he was feeling rather nervous at this time. Finally his Lord smiled strangely at him.

"I wish to hold you" Liu Bei said.

Zhao Yun gaped at this answer, he wasn't able to understand the exact meaning of those words.

"Hold me? I'm afraid I don't understand..." he finally said, quite reluctantly.

"I'm probably imposing my will upon you, this is quite regrettable. But I can no longer deny the urge that I've felt for such a long time and that now I finally understand. What I wish for currently, is to merge my body with yours." Liu Bei was not going to accept a "No" for an answer. Actually the possibility of being denied didn't even occur to him.

Zhao Yun was so surprised by this turn of events that at first he was unable to even process what his Lord had told him. It took him more than a few moments to recuperate.

"If such is my Lord's wish, then I have no other intention but to comply. However... isn't it useless to hold me? Shouldn't my Lord be more pleasantly rewarded if he were to hold his lady wife? Ah Dou is still the only heir, so surely..."

"Quiet now" Liu Bei interrupted Zhao Yun's words, placing two fingers on top of the young man's lips. He then gently caressed the general's handsome face and his neck, grabbing then the top edge of his robes. Quite easily and with a firm grasp he promptly removed the clothes the other man was wearing. The young man let out a nearly inaudible gasp, at the shock of suddenly finding himself naked. But he quickly managed to regain some composure.

At the sight of Zhao Yun's attractive and athletic naked body he felt himself getting warmer, almost unbearably hot. It wasn't long until his manhood hardened painfully against the silken material of his night robes. Since they were in the way, he disposed of the cloth, throwing it carelessly aside. It was then that Zhao Yun first appeared to show a troubled look. Watching the older man's arousal made it quite clear that his Lord was truly serious about wanting to hold him.

The young general knew that such an act was technically possible, it would sometimes happen among army men, but the young man had never thought of indulging in such practices. Zhao Yun now wished he could leave his Lord's bed, but even if he knew he could step aside without any fear of punishment, he wouldn't. His oath prevented him from it. The moment he'd sworn allegiance to Lord Liu Bei, he'd pledged himself to him fully. Whatever his Lord wanted from him, he would have.

After just a few moments he felt his Lord's fingers eagerly exploring his innermost depths. He could hear his breathing becoming heavier and it made him very uneasy. Not too long passed until Liu Bei decided the young man was ready to receive him and in a husky voice heavy with desire he asked the young man to part his legs wide enough to receive his embrace.

The moment Liu Bei got on top of him and began to penetrate him, Zhao Yun had to use all his self-restrain to pretend there was nothing going on. Even while Liu Bei was pouncing his manhood deep inside of him, Zhao Yun didn't utter a single cry, either of pain or pleasure. To the young general the coupling took an eternity, to Liu Bei it was but an instant of glorious completion. Finally the Lord collapsed by Zhao Yun's side, his body covered by a light mantle of sweat.

"It was this, I needed you." Liu Bei held the young general's hand. "I'm sorry, I can't continue on this path if you are not by my side, Zi Long" his voice was clear but there was fear hidden in it, Zhao Yun could tell that what his Lord was saying were his most profound thoughts.

"I'll be here, whenever you need me. I live only for your sake, my Lord" Zhao Yun said very softly. He had an honest heart and meant every word he said.

"I know" Liu Bei said, he appeared a bit saddened "You are a great hero, but still you are willing to give yourself up to a weak willed Lord like me."

"You are not weak at all my Lord! And this is not a burden. I am not unwilling to join with you, my Lord is..." At that instant Liu Bei placed a light kiss on the younger man's lips.

"Don't lie, Zi Long... You are not the type to lie, I like your honesty. Your presence calms my spirit and dispels my fears." While looking at Zhao Yun's body he took notice of several bruises that he had caused in his frenzy, he felt terribly embarrassed by his lack of consideration towards the object of his passionate affection.

"This time I behaved terribly and as a result our union was too rough on you. But I promise... I promise I will be gentler in the future. You are an irreplaceable existence to me" Liu Bei said locking eyes with him. Trying to make him understand that it was not only his body that yearned for him, it was everything within Liu Bei that ached to be closer to this man.

Zhao Yun's eyes opened wide as he realized for the first time the actual depth of his Lord's affection towards him. He had always respected his Lord's integrity and kindness, and had loved him in his own way. But it was now for the first time that a new deeper feeling was being born in his chest. It was love for this man next to him, not like the devotion of a vassal to his Lord or to a brother but rather the pure unbiased love of a human being for another.

"Xuan De..." He said, tears filling his eyes as he hugged the older man in a tight embrace. Then without saying anything they kissed tenderly.

After that night Zhao Yun frequently spent the night at Liu Bei's bed. An arrangement both men found quite satisfactory...


End file.
